


Just under the surface

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: The amasai collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, im not going to add all the relationships, mermaid au, when other dangan characters are introduced ill add them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: It was a drowsy and cloudy day, the sky threatened to release a flood onto the Earth. No one would dare go out in the type of weather, not wanting to take the possibility of getting rained on. The beach would be empty today, with no tourists, no families with little kids running around and screaming, no one in general. No one but Rantaro Amami.~~~~~Rantaro goes out to the beach one day and meets a strange boy in the waterUpdates take for-fucking-ever
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro & Everyone, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The amasai collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155533
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mermaid fic
> 
> I made this at 11 pm, hopefully i'll get more chapters out soon

It was a drowsy and cloudy day, the sky threatened to release a flood onto the Earth. No one would dare go out in the type of weather, not wanting to take the possibility of getting rained on. The beach would be empty today, with no tourists, no families with little kids running around and screaming, no one in general. No one but Rantaro Amami.

Rantaro lived near the beach with his father, 12 sisters, and 4 step-mothers in a large house. A pretty big yeah? It’s a big family, and thus it was a louder house, and sometimes it's hard to deal with, and sometimes you’d just need to get away from it for a bit to clear your head. On days like this, he loved to go to the beach on days like this, no one to bother him and it was quiet. Walking down the shore with only the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks by the bank and dock.

He walked onto the rickety dock, sitting down at the edge, feeling small droplets on the salty water hit his skin. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he could smell the comforting smell of the water, the salty and slightly rotten smell. He enjoyed it, never changing, same smell, same sound, there was no need to worry that something else was going to happen.

The sound of the waves lulled his eyes shut, a humm rumbling in his chest. It was a day like any other day… Until there was a strange sound of something splashing out of the water nearby. Jolting his eyes open, he looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, but there was nothing. No one on the beach or near and no one in the water.

“Maybe… It could be a fish or some kind of sea creature?” He tries to reason to himself. With a sigh, he leaned back on his hands “It’s no big deal…”

He’d thought that nothing was out of the norm until he heard another sound in the water. He got to his feet, looking around the bank. Glancing around his surroundings, he could catch a glimpse of dark blue hair in the water. Whoever that person was, they quickly hid behind one of the low ledges that stuck out in the shallows

“Ah, so it was just a kid messing around?” He mumbled to himself, walking off the dock, making sure not to make too much noise, and quickly made his way on top of the ledge. Crouching down to peer over the ledge, he could see the dark blue-haired boy peeking to where he was sitting a few seconds. Once the boy saw that he wasn’t there he seemed disappointed.

Rantaro chuckled after seeing the boy in the water's reaction. The sound seemed to startle the boy as he whipped his head up, piercing yellow eyes meeting Rantaro’s deep green.

Rantaro smiled down at him, resting his elbow on his knee and his head on his palm “Well hello there, were you spying on me?” He asked.

The boy was frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open. Rantaro could clearly see his face now, he had pale lily skin with a few scattered blue and yellow scales on his left cheek and more scales on the exposed part of his upper left arm. The strange boy had dark blue that was slightly past his jaw and shimmered from the water. His wide eyes were a nice yellow with thick lashes.

_He’s cute_ , was the first thing that popped into his mind.

Before Rantaro could ask another question, the dark blue-haired boy ducked into the water “HEY!” He called out, standing back up on his feet.

But it was already too late, He was gone. But before he was gone, he could see under the water was a blue and yellow scaled tail, matching the ones he had on his face. A fishtail, wait that means…

“Was that… was that a mermaid?” He mumbled to himself, now was his turn to be surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's reaction to seeing Rantaro, and what happened to him after he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should keep making this, I have a lot of stuff to do.
> 
> Please if you like this comment and tell me what you think! Like what do you think I can improve on.
> 
> Like, I show have beta read this chapter lol

It was a drowsy and cloudy day, the sky threatened to release a flood onto the Earth. No one would dare go out in the type of weather, not wanting to take the possibility of getting rained on. The beach would be empty today, with no tourists, no families with little kids running around and screaming, no one in general. No one but that green-haired human.

Shuichi leaned on the rough side of a ledge sticking out into the shallows. He popped out of the water, peering past the ledge on the dock where the green-haired boy sat, he had lots of jewelry, sliver, it was really pretty. He admired the boy, from afar of course he didn’t want to get caught and get captured. 

He let out a quiet gasp when he saw the boy's eyes open and started looking around. Quickly Shuichi ducked back underwater and waited a few seconds. It was hard to see if he was done, so he peeked his head out of the water too hee if was okay. Once he saw the boy looking away he came all the way out, but it seemed like the green-haired boy was more attentive after the first time and had heard him.

Shuichi cursed to himself, hiding behind the ledge this time to avoid making a sound when he came back out. Once again, after waiting a few seconds he looked back to the dock only to see that he was gone. 

He was very disappointed, he’d messed up and been careless when he was watching him. Or was this more like stocking? I didn’t follow around, for obvious reasons, the whole ‘having no legs'' thing. He wasn't sure how to label it, but thinking about it more kinda creepy.

“Well hello there, were you spying on me?” A deep voice spoke from above him, startling him out of his skin.

Snapping his head, his eyes meeting deep green eyes. The green-haired boy was right above him, and talking to him! He froze at that moment not knowing what to do. Now closer up he could see more details about the boy, like how he had light freckles across his cheeks and nose and how he had many pricing. For a moment he was entranced by the boy, almost forgetting the dire situation he was in, a human was in front of him, looking at him, faced to face.

Shuichi snapped out of his daze and realized that he needed to leave. Right, Now.

Quickly, Shichi went under the water and swam to the deeper part of the sea, not taking a glance back to the boy on the ledge.

~~~~~

Once he got a safe distance, meaning deep in the sea and miles and miles away from the shore and where he watched the human. He slowed down, trying to calm himself down. Shuichi layed down on a flat rock, running his hand over the tops of a patch of seaweed. Letting out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes.

“What's up with you?” A familiar calm voice asked him.

Opening his eyes, Shuichi saw his friend, Maki Haruwaka looking down on him. She slowly blinked her red eyes, swimming and sitting next to him on the rock, her red tail lightly waving back and forward.

“I thought you were going to the shore again today, why are you back so soon?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, letting her long brown hair flote around her.

Shuichi shooed away locks of hair from his face, sitting up “Uhh, I might have messed up a bit…” He mumbled, looking down at his own tail.

“You… Messed up?” She echoed in a hard tone, almost angry, tone “What do you mean, “You messed up”?” 

Shuichi looked over at her, seeing her expression scared him “Uh I mean… a human saw me…” he said, looking away.

Maki grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her as she talked “What happened, what did you do”

“I-it's not my fault! I don’t think…”

“You don’t think?!”

“Look h-he must have heard me and found where I was hiding! It's not my fault!” Shuichi tried to reason with Maki.

“It IS your fault, YOU were being loud and stupid and reckless!” Maki sighed, letting go of him. She shook her head “I guess you just can’t go back there”

“Huh?! W-”

“Don't ask why, that human is going to tell people about seeing you and then those people are going to try and capture you, and we don’t want something like that to happen again” She explained calmly.

Shuichi looked away, a shiver crawling up his spine remembering the last time a year ago. One day he swam too close to the shore when it was too crowded. He shook his head, trying to forget that “Look, Maki, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen…” He apologized, laying back down “I’ll… I’ll stop going.”

“...Thank you, Shuichi” He couldn’t see Maki’s face, but she seemed to calm down “If you like hanging out on the shore we can find another place for you” She offered

Shuichi tilted his head to look at maki “Ah, no no, It's fine, you don’t have to help.”

“... Are you sure?”

“Yeah”

“... Okay, don’t get in more trouble or I’ll kill you” A classic Maki line 

Shuichi smiled, looking back up to the fish swimming above them. Despite the lightened mood, he could still feel a weight in his chest, he was… sad, disappointed he wouldn’t be able to see that boy anymore. Maybe he should had not runoff, what if he had stayed and talked to him? 

Maybe he shouldn’t think about this, it just made him more upset.

“Hey, Maki? What were you up to when I was gone?” He asked

“Huh, oh, not much really, there's not much to do down here..”

The two relaxed, forgetting about the issue on the shore for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a gay jig that makes everyone angry* I, HAVE, NO, CLUE, WHAT, IM, DOING!! I've never made a long-form fic :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwa GWA, we're back, and Kaito's here now being a bro for Rantaro.
> 
> I suffered for three days writing this, I realized I'm better writing Shuichi. But I hope you like this, comment what you think about this, and leave a Kudo.
> 
> Also, this wasn't beta read bc I'm so tired, so I'm sorry.

Rantaro stood on the ledge, staring into the ocean where the mer-boy disappeared. His mouth hung open slightly in aw. Was what he saw real? He had heard many tails about mermaids and sirens but he had never believed any of them were real. It was such an outrageous idea, half human and half fish.

Yet, just seconds before, he had seen one just seconds ago and there was no doubting that. The bay had a tail, a scaly fish tail, plus the boy swam out to sea and never came back out, no matter how long he stood there watching the waves. Taking a step back, his eyebrow pulling together in a confused scowl.

“What… Who was that?” He mumbled, glazing around. Letting out a defeated sigh, he turned away from the sea and started away back home. He was sure he’d never see that boy again despite the small longing to.

He shook his head, trying to forget about what just happened, it didn’t matter anymore. He walked home, looking back once.

~~~~~

He quietly opened his front door, walking in and taking his shoes off. Walking into the living room he saw his sister Kanna, she was sitting with her legs under the coffee table and watching whatever anime was playing on the TV. He smiled, she was distracted and hadn’t realized that he had walked in. He moved and sat on the couch behind Kanna.

“Hey Kanna,” He greeted her, Laughing when he saw her jump, turning to look at Rantaro.

“'Taro!” She exclaimed “I thought you were going to be out for a while” 

“I decided to come back early” He leaned back on the soft cushions, looking up to the TV “What are you watching?” He asked

“Oh, it’s called ‘rising of the shield hero’...” She said, explaining what the show was about.

He listened to her, asking questions and stuff, but strangely his mind was still on that pretty merboy. He couldn’t get him out of his mind, he should tell someone in the morning.

He made up his mind that, He’d talk to Kaito tomorrow about what he saw, they were good friends so it felt right to tell him about it. Though thinking about it, maybe Kaito would freak out, but he couldn’t think of anyone else.

For right now he would listen to Kanna talking enthusiastically about the show.

~~~~~~

After a few hours, he went upstairs and get ready for bed. Before he went to bed he texted Kaito

{Rantaro: Hey, Kaito i have something i want to tell you, can i come over tomorrow?}

[Kaito: Sure thing bro! Whats up?]

{Rantaro: It nothing bad, I don’t know how to say it}

{Rantaro: I can tell you tomorrow?}

[Kaito: Yeah!]

[Kaito: It’s all good just come over sometime after 10]

[Kaito: Kay]

{Rantaro: Yep, see you then}

~~~~~~~

He woke up in the morning with the sun in his eyes. Groaning, he raised a hand to cover his eyes from the hot light.

“Get up Rantaro!” One of his sisters' voices filled the room.

Sitting up, he looked to his sister, Haruki, and was standing. She was already dressed in a short-sleeved white button-up and a light blue skirt and her hair was done in a low ponytail. Rantaro sighed, pushing his bangs away from his face.

“What time is it?” He asked in a groggy voice, closing his eyes and stretching out his back

“9:47 in the morning! You told me to wake you up before 10” She said proudly of herself, putting her hands on his hips, looking down at him.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed “Thank you Haruki” He said, smiling at her before getting up “Now get out, I need to get dressed” He said, yawning at the end of his sentence tiered tears forming in his eyes.

“Eck, yea yea, I'm leaving,” She said, rushing out of the room, not bothering closing the door behind her.

Shutting his door, he rushed and took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs to eat something. In the kitchen was his stepmother cleaning up, he avoided talking to her and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and ran off. 

He took his phone out, seeing a text from Kaito

[Hey Rantaro! We still on for 2day?]

Opening his phone he quickly sent a text confirming. Checking the clock on his phone, he saw that he needed to get going now, or else he was going to be late. Saying goodbye to his sister who was in the living room before leaving the house and heading to Kaito’s house.

He walked down the streets, looking at the stuff in the shop windows that were normally overpriced and cheap quality. He smiled at the memory of watching his sisters when they were younger, leaning upon the glass to where their nose almost touched it and looked at the pretty stuff that was on display.

It didn’t take long to get to Kaito’s house when you sprint walked there. He walked up the old wooden steps and to the door, giving two hard knocks, and waited for Kaito to come to the door.

After a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing Kaito.

“Heyy! Come on in!” He said, stepping away from the door so Rantaro could come inside “What did you want to talk about? I’m surprised you even asked me, you normally would ask Kaede or Kiyo if you wanted to talk about something, there better listeners than me”

“You’re a good listener, besides, I like talking to you!” Rantaro explained, walking into the living room with Kaito following behind him “Yesterday I went to the beach-”

“Wasn’t it going to rain yesterday?” Kaito interrupted “Oh- shi- Sorry sorry, go on,” He said, sitting down on the couch, Rantaro sitting on a recliner across from him.

“No, it's fine, so while I was at the beach, there was this guy in the water, and he was like watching me-” Rantaro swang his legs over the arm, resting his back on the other arm “-And so, I thought that was weird, so I went over to talk to him” Rantaro explained, moving his hands around while he explained, “And I went over there, He swam away.”

“What's weird about that? That just sounds like some creep?” Kaito added

“But the thing is, okay, this is where it gets hard to explain. The boy wasn’t like… Human? entirely, at least” Rantaro continued

“What?!” Kaito was now kinda freaked out like Rantaro suspected would happen “What do you mean ‘Not entirely human’?!”

“Look I’m going to explain! He had like, a fishtail, you know like a mermaid?!”

“NO, okay maybe y-you were seeing things?!”

“I wasn’t! I saw it! He had scales on his face and arm, AND he had a tail, it was blue and yellow. There's no denying what I saw” Rantaro moved so he was now facing Kaito “Look it’s crazy I know, and I’m not the person to believe that kind of stuff but I really saw it!”

Kaito was quiet, thinking about what Rantaro told him “Man… This is a lot… Why tell me this?” He said, Kaito never liked anything supernatural, but Rantaro wanted to tell him. He and Rantaro were best friends for years, he was the only person he wanted to tell.

“Because we’re friends, and I wanted to,” Rantaro said, leaning his elbows on his knees “I wanna find that boy again”

“Huh, well, how are you going to do that? The ocean is so big…” Kaito mumbled

“Well… I’m… I’m not sure, maybe I can find him again on the beach…” Rantaro replied “But I’m going to try”

Kaito smiled “I can try and help? Well if you need it” He offered.

“That’d be great, but I don’t really know any ways you could help…”

“All good, just know I'm here!” Kaito said, giving him a thumbs up. “Anyways, wanna play Mario kart?” He asked

Rantaro chuckled “Yeah, that'd be nice”

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to finish Oumaede week but I'm making this fic, I'm sorry
> 
> TUMBLR'S!  
> ~~~~~
> 
> Main: https://andyiscringe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing: https://danganv3imaginesandmore.tumblr.com/


End file.
